I'm Here
by Dei' Re-kun
Summary: "Apa sudah tak ada tempat lagi untukku, Saku?"/Apa yang pria itu miliki—dan aku tidak, hingga kau sangat mencintai pria itu, Saku?/Entah kenapa, begitu Sasuke memelukku, aku merasakan ketenangan/ Please RnR ya Minna... Arigatou


Haruno Sakura

Mentari telah lama meninggalkan singgasananya di bumi. Angin malam yang sesekali menerbangkan helai-helai rambutku semakin membuatku enggan kembali ke kamar sekarang. Ditemani oleh bulan sabit dan berbagai rasi bintang, kian menggodaku tuk tidur lebih larut.

Tapi detik kemudian, aku menyesali keputusan ku yang menginginkan lebih lama di balkon kamar. Entah karena bosan melihat langit atau memang seperti di tuntun sesuatu yang tak kasat mata, aku melihat sepasang sejoli yang sedang bermesraan sembari melihat langit, sepertiku.

Sang wanita sedang bergelayut mesra dibagian lengan kanan pasangannya. Pria itu memiliki rambut berwarna merah tua sedangkan yang wanita memiliki rambut berwarna ungu.

Tunggu—

Tubuhku yang semula bersandar pada dinding kamar langsung terduduk tegak karena kaget.

Merah tua?

Bukankah itu rambut milik Garaa-_kun?_

Tapi, tidak mungkin itu Garaa-_kun. _Karena sekarang Garaa-_kun _sedang berada di Suna

Ku coba untuk _positive thinking_. Meski mereka sedang berada di taman, tapi, taman itu memiliki penerangan yang sangat memadai.

Barangkali, wanita itu adalah saudara Garaa-_kun_. Mungkin saja. Tapi, bukankah kalau wanita itu hanya saudara perempuan Garaa-_kun_, tidak perlu bergelayut mesra pada Garaa-_kun_, bukan?

Semakin aku berfikir positif, akal sehatku semakin menyangkalnya.

Ta—K-kok, Garaa-_kun_ mencium kening wanita itu dengan penuh kasih sayang?

Apa maksud dari semua ini?

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Resta Sarasuani

_**Proudly Present**_:

_I'am Here_

_**With Main Pair**_: SasuSaku

_**Warning: **__**Alur Lambat**__**, AU, OC, OOC, and Typo(s), POV bolak balik(?)**_

_**Genre: Romance and Hurt/Comfort(maybe?)**_

_**Teens Rated**_

~oOo~

Setelah melihat keadaan yang tidak akan pernah mau aku lihat kembali—hei, siapa yang mau melihat kekasihnya sedang bermesraan dengan wanita lain dan berbohong kepada kita? Tidak ada bukan? Di sinilah aku, sekarang. Meringkuk di kamar mandi, di bawah shower yang tengah mengucurkan air yang bersuhu rendah.

Berharap dengan _liquid_ dingin ini, bisa menghilangkan api cemburu di hati ini. Menghilangkan semua kekecewaan di dada ini.

Tapi, itu semua tidak ada artinya. Meski, tubuh ini telah menggigil. Buku – buku tanganku sudah memutih dan bibirku telah membiru. Aku tidak peduli. Air mata yang sedari tadi sudah mengalir dengan deras, tak kunjung mau berhenti.

.

. Sasuke Uchiha

.

"Itu seperti, Saku." Gumamku entah pada siapa. Aku melihat seorang gadis sedang melihat suatu tempat dengan tatapan mata yang serius. Saat ini, aku sedang duduk santai di balkon kamarku, ditemani oleh secangkir teh _oolong_. Letak kamarku dan Sakura memang bersebelahan.

Karena penasaran, aku pun mengikuti arah pandang gadis yang memiliki warna rambut seindah _cherry blossom_ itu. Setelah mencari–cari beberapa lama, akhirnya aku menemukan pemandangan yang sangat tidak enak untuk dipandang.

Sebuah pasangan kekasih.

Tak perlu berfikir untuk tahu siapa laki–laki yang sedang digelayuti mesra oleh pasangannya.

"Itu Garaa! Sedang apa dia dengan perempuan lain? Bukannya dia sedang berada di Suna?" Rahangku langsung mengeras. Shock, tentunya. Siapa yang tidak shock melihat kekasih dari orang yang kita cintai, berselingkuh secara terang–terangan?

Aku pun menengok kembali ke arah gadis musim semi itu. Kini, ia sedang menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Mencegah untuk teriak, sepertinya.

Tanpa fikir panjang, aku langsung masuk ke kamar dan memakai jaketku dengan _serampangan_—yang sebelumnya berada di sofa.

.

. Haruno Sakura

.

Aku bingung. Sangat. Bagaimana bisa Garaa-_kun _melakukan ini semua? Apa salahku? Apa kurang ku?

Semua kenangan indah yang telah kami lalui bersama kembali terbayang di benakku.

Saat dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku ketika tahun baru.

Saat dia pertama kali mengajakku kencan ke _Aquarium._

Saat dia mengecup keningku saat aku ulang tahun.

Saat...,

Saat...,

Saat...,

Air mata yang tadinya sudah berhenti mengalir, lagi–lagi kembali memberontak untuk keluar. Lebih deras dan tak terbendung, memaksa keluar dari pelupuk mataku yang sedari tadi menatap kosong.

Tiba–tiba, pintu kamar mandi di_dobrak _dari luar. Aku tidak sengaja tidak menguncinya. Perasaanku terlalu kacau melihat Garaa-_kun_ bersama wanita itu. Sampai–sampai, aku tak memperhatikan sekelilingku.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Ya, orang yang mendobrak pintu kamarku barusan adalah, Sasuke.

Laki-laki itu berjalan dengan pandangan kedua _onyx_-nya menatapku. Tatapan mata yang belum pernah ku lihat sebelumnya terdapat di wajah tampannya. Kedua alis matanya mengkerut—seperti sedang memikirkan suatu masalah.

Cepat-cepat aku menghapus air mataku yang masih mengalir dengan menggunakan lenganku secara kasar.

"Saku..."

.

. Sasuke Uchiha

.

"Saku..." aku menatap nanar gadis itu. Begitu menyedihkan. Piyamanya basah kuyup, rambut _bubble gum_-nya acak-acakkan, kedua _emerald_-nya memancarkan pandangan yang sangat tertekan.

Apa yang pria itu miliki—dan aku tidak, hingga kau sangat mencintai pria itu, Saku?

Perlahan, aku mendekat ke arah gadis yang teramat ku cintai itu. Setelah berada tepat di depannya, aku berjongkok agar dapat sejajar dengannya.

Langsung saja kuhapus air mata yang keluar dari mata _jade_-nya. Kutangkup pipi _chubby_ nya menggunakan kedua tanganku. Segera menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan kananku dengan sangat lembut.

Berharap dengan elusanku barusan, dapat membuatnya enggan tuk menumpahkan air matanya, lagi. Terdapat bekas aliran air mata yang belum lama mengering di wajah cantiknya.

Kembali kutangkupkan tanganku di wajahnya. Kulihat dia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya agar tak bersiborok dengan _onyx_-ku.

"Kamu kenapa, Saku?" Karena kaget mendengar suara ku yang bergetar, Sakura langsung memaksa _emerald_-nya tuk bertatapan denganku.

"A-Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa kok, Sasuke" Sakura kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Jangan bohong padaku, Sakura" _Emerald_-nya berusaha menutupi kegundahan hatinya.

"Sungguh! Aku tidak bohong"

"Ada apa denganmu, Saku?" Ulangku sekali lagi. Dengan nada yang lebih tinggi. Aku sendiri bingung, kenapa diriku bisa lepas kontrol.

.

. Sakura Haruno

.

"Ada apa denganmu, Saku?" Mataku terbelalak mendengar suara _baritone_-nya meninggi, dan terdengar...khawatir?

"Garaa-_kun_" Jawabku masih menahan tangis. Entah apa yang membuatku ingin menceritakan Garaa-_kun_ pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa lagi dengan bajingan itu, Saku?" Mataku lagi–lagi terbelalak. Merasakan sebuah kehangatan dibagian tubuh atasku, yang sedari tadi menggigil kedinginan.

Kurasakan Sasuke sedang mengelus–elus punggungku. Lembut. Tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya, seorang Sasuke yang terkenal dingin mempunyai tangan sehangat ini.

Entah kenapa, begitu Sasuke memelukku, aku merasakan ketenangan. Aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuhnya, semakin membuatku tenang dan enggan tuk melepaskan pelukan hangat ini.

Pelukan yang sama sekali berbeda dengan pelukannya yang terdahulu. Dulu, yang kurasakan saat Sasuke memelukku hanya untuk menenangkanku. Tidak lebih. Tapi tidak sekarang. Peluknya yang sangat menyiratkan rasa khawatir, melindungi juga sayang. Sayang?

"Kenapa kau begitu mencintai panda merah itu, Saku..." Kudengar Sasuke sedang menggantungkan perkataannya.

"Jelas–jelas, ada aku yang selalu ada di sisimu disaat kau membutuhkanku"

Sasuke? Selalu ada?

Pikiranku langsung terbayang ke masa lampau.

Sasuke ada disaat aku sedih ketika ayah meninggal.

Sasuke yang selalu paling dulu mengucapkan _'Otonjoubi Omodetou'_, bahkan sebelum Garaa-_kun._

Selalu ada disaat aku membutuhkan pelukan seorang kakak.

Tapi, mengapa selama ini aku tak pernah menyadarinya?

Karena aku sudah menutup hatiku untuk Garaa-_kun_ seorang? Atau, selama ini aku hanya menganggapnya seorang kakak?

Mungkin saja.

Tanganku yang semula menegang karena kaget, kini mulai bergerak perlahan tuk menerima pelukan Sasuke. Darahku berdesir saat Sasuke kian mengeratkan pelukannya. Jantungku berdedup kencang saat kurasakan nafasnya yang menyapu tengkukku.

"Apa sudah tak ada tempat lagi untukku, Saku?"

.

. Sasuke Uchiha

.

Sungguh, aku tak kuasa melihat keadaannya sekarang. Rasanya, tubuh yang sekarang berada di dekapanku begitu rapuh.

Kalau aku mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadanya sekarang, apakah dia akan menerimaku? Atau, aku akan kembali menyakitinya? Perdebatan di kepalaku semakin menjadi. Kutetapkan hatiku untuk mengungkapkan perasaan yang selama tiga tahun ku pendam.

"Apa sudah tak ada tempat lagi untukku, Saku?"

Tak pernah ku terka sebelumnya dengan mengungkapkan semua perasaan yang telah lama bersemayam di hatiku bisa membuatku setenang ini. Meski aku takut dengan kemungkinan dia akan menolakku.

Takkan pernah lagi kubiarkan kau bersama orang lain, _Cherry_. Tak akan pernah.

.

. Sakura Haruno

.

"Apa sudah tak ada tempat lagi untukku, Saku?"

"Sasuke?" Saat dia mengatakannya, aku sempat menahan nafasku. Entah, setelah dia mengatakannya hatiku yang sebelumnya terasa kosong, kini seperti menemukan sesuatu yang selama ini aku cari.

Rasa yang tak pernah ku rasakan saat bersama dengan Garaa-_kun_. Sungguh, demi apapun aku rela mengorbankan segalanya, asal aku tetap merasakan pelukan ini. Pelukan seorang pria yang mencintaiku seutuhnya.

"Ya, akan selalu ada. Dan hanya untukmu Sasu" Kalimat yang paling tulus dari seluruh hidupku akhirnya terucap.

Detik berikutnya, kurasakan sesuatu menempel di keningku.

Lembut, hangat dan terasa manis.

Ya, Sasuke_-kun_ sedang mengecup keningku.

"Aku disini, Saku. Dan selalu ada untukmu"

"Ya, Sasu" Sasuke kembali memelukku dan aku akan menerimanya sepenuh hati.

OWARI

a/n: Hai, hai. Kembali lagi dengan saia. Author abal bin newbi. Fict ini ku buat saat menunggu pesawat tiba di Balikpapan. Dan, saia ganti pen name (lagi). Hehehe

Dan terima kasih banyak kepada yang sudah membaca dan review, dan yang membaca tapi tidak meninggalkan jejak...^^

Yasudah tak perlu banyak omong

_Review please?_


End file.
